The Worst Nightmare Ever Created
by Expanded-Mind
Summary: Pink? Sparkles? Unicorns? DEMON CATS? What is wrong with this place? (set in a dream... you find out whose dream at the end of the story) One-shot. I think it can be safely called a Crack!fic. Rated T cuz I'm a teenager.


It was dark.

It was scary.

He couldn't see anything.

He loved it.

But that was all for about half a second. Then... Then he opened his eyes. And he really wished he hadn't. The world was much more pleasant when he had his eyes closed.

Oh, and the worst part of what he found when he opened his eyes? The fluorescent pink sparkles that covered _everything_. How in the world did anyone get their hands on that much hot pink glitter?! And more importantly, how did it get here? Where was here? What was going on?

He slowly sat up, his eyes widening in horror as he observed his surroundings. Everything–EVERYTHING–was covered in shining pink confetti.

From what he could see, it looked like a normal landscape. A field of lusciously growing grass, a few nice, large shade trees, a bright sky with a few clouds floating by...

The problem was that all of it, the trees, the sky, the grass, the clouds; they were all made of pink sparkles. Whether it was glitter, confetti, sparkles, or something else he could not tell. But he was thoroughly unnerved. There was waaaaaaay too much pink.

Cautiously he took a step forward. The sparkles making up the ground beneath his feet sunk in slightly, but seemed rather firm. Determined to NOT allow his fear to get the best of him, he forced himself to keep moving forward.

His eyes were sharp, observing everything around him. Slowly he began to crest a hill, and was half bemoaned and half amazed when he caught sight of the flowing, pink glitter river. It was, in reality, incredible. Its banks were made of pink glitter rocks. The thick, almost syrup-like sparkle water splashed off the rocks like normal water would as it rushed and flowed along its path.

With much less caution than he had had a moment ago, he began to walk down the hill to the river bank. Once there, he dipped one of his bare feet into the "water". It was a sensation unlike any he had ever felt. It felt like syrupy sand as it flowed around his foot.

Pulling his foot out, he was amazed to find no residue left by the water on it at all. So, he began to wade across. It was only four feet deep at its deepest, so he had no trouble crossing it. Well... There was one strange thing.

The moment he was submerged above his waist in the water, he began to feel extraordinarily sleepy. He wanted to fall asleep right then and there. His thoughts began to form more and more slowly, and he barely had the willpower to continue to move his now completely relaxed arms and legs. He had almost managed to reach the other side of the river when his thoughts ceased altogether and he fell to the lull of sleep.

Once asleep, he sank further into the river, and began to be carried downstream with it. Eventually he was entirely submerged in the water. Miraculously, he could still breathe just fine. The efforts he had subconsciously been making to wake up ceased when his head fell under the water, though.

When he did wake up some amount of time later, he found himself washed up on what appeared to be a pink sparkle beach.

The problem: He couldn't remember _anything_. His name, how he had gotten there, nothing. He had vague memories of pink confetti fields and trees, but that was it.

He knew that this was the color called pink... but everything being pink seemed normal to him. After all, everything he could remember had been pink. It didn't even occur to him that the grass should be green, and the sky should be blue.

His head jolted up when he heard a whinny next to him. What he saw didn't surprise him like it would've had he had his memories, and really like it should've. He saw a large, pink, glitter unicorn.

Yes, a unicorn. And he could tell that it wanted him to follow it. How could he tell? Who knows.

In a complete lapse of common sense, he followed it. He walked beside it, occasionally stroking it, as it led him past tall, jagged pink glitter mountains; beautiful, vast pink glitter forests; fields of pink glitter flowers blowing in the breeze; and several pink glitter ponds and streams.

Eventually, they crested a very steep hill and he saw what the unicorn had wanted him to see. It was a large, beautiful, greek-style city, and, of course, made of pink sparkles. He sucked in his breath as he marveled at it. It looked... incredible.

The unicorn began to walk down the hill and he followed, still in awe of the city before them.

When they reached the gates to the city, however, he did not find what he had expected. There were no people. The entire place was completely abandoned.

The gates swung open so that he could enter the city, and he did so. He turned to look to the unicorn for guidance on what to do next, but as he watched, a gust of wind blew by, purposely dissipating the noble creature to thousands of pieces of fuchsia confetti and swirling them around in the air until they were out of sight.

Sadly, and disappointed at the loss of the beast he had followed this entire time, he began to explore the empty streets. Loose banners made of cloth-like pink sparkles blew into his face when the wind caught hold of them, and every now and then he would inadvertently kick over a wicker basket made of pink glitter.

He noted the stunning pink confetti floors and walls of the streets and structures he passed that looked almost like marble, and their flawless architecture and design.

Eventually he found himself sitting on the steps of a beautiful, columned building. He was hugging his knees tightly to his chest and staring off blankly at the never ending pink sparkles, unsure of what to do next.

When he felt something brush against his leg, he jumped several feet into the air and screamed like a young child. He backed away quickly from where he had been sitting, once he landed back on the ground. He instantly froze when he saw what had brushed against him.

A pink glitter cat.

And as if on cue, hundreds–no, thousands of pink glitter cats began to approach him from all sides. They all mewed and mewed as they came closer and closer... and they terrified the life out of him.

He spun around to take off running... but there was no escape. No matter which direction he turned, there were just more cats coming. He began to panic. There was no way out!

Just as the horrifying cats of impending doom reached him...

* * *

He sat straight up, suddenly awake.

Pitch panted for several minutes in a cold sweat.

When he had been defeated by the Guardians and lost control of his nightmares, he had known it would mean that he would lose some sleep.

But this? This was ludicrous! That nightmare was far more horrific than anything Pitch had ever even imagined!

A sickening knot began to settle in Pitch's stomach as he slowly lay back down.

Sparkles/glitter/confetti?! Pink _everything_?! Rivers that put you to sleep and then give you amnesia?! Unicorns?! An abandoned greek city?! Demon cats?! Ugh, the cats were the worst part!

Never in his life had Pitch been more unnerved. Ever. That had to have been the worst nightmare ever created.

* * *

After that incident, he determined to stay awake, no matter how hard. Anything was worth it, Pitch was certain, to not have to go through _that_ again.


End file.
